User talk:Kristof1124/The Lidl Store
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Enjoy! 08:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thornax I'd like 100 thornax, please. 00:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 00:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thornax sent. 00:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Done! BrickWheels Order Hey I could use some clicks on my stunt and race track modules so that I can get the victory trophy blueprint. Can you click until you lose and then let me know so I can build the next module for you to click until I get the victory trophy blueprint? BrickWheels (talk) 20:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The only car I have is the Stunt Car Rank 2. Also I don't take click orders here. Clicks deals are done at the The Help Store. 20:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can mail you the parts for the cars. BrickWheels (talk) 12:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I now only need a click on my stunt track module rank 3. Can you please click? BrickWheels (talk) 20:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) nvm BrickWheels (talk) 21:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) User has cancelled order. Order Can I get a rank 3 starter pack Please. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module and send me a FR. 23:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Clicks are done please send the items! Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to click? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I clicked and lost! 22:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Sales How much will you click if I send you a rough gem? 15 clicks. 14:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) If I send you 2 rough diamonds,will you give me 30 clicks? 18tanzcTalk|User pageMy Store] 14:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. 18tanzc's Order Can I have 100 apples,50 apple pies,100 worker bees,1 strawberry jam,1 apple butter,30 strawberries.That's 6 clicks. Please Respond! I need the items! I have clicked! please send the items! Send the items or I will Block you for awhile. Oh sorry. I've been inactive on MLN. I'll send them. 22:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOU!!! Finished Sending. 22:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Could I get the same things as 18tanzc please plus 1 of each car part. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 03:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) dude are you ever going to fufill this order? I know you have been on ALOT today. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Come ON KRISTOF!!!! I'VE HAD THIS ORDER UP TWO WEEKS!!!! Smileytaff 22:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Items currently unavailable and I'm inactive on MLN. VERY IMPORTANT FILL ASAP i need three dino horns ASAP.BrickWheels (talk) 19:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I don't have any dino horns. :( 20:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Brickwheels, I have dino horns for sale! just check out my store! Items currently unavailable. Order May I have 100 thornax please. 00:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Clicks on my lightworm module please. 17:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 20:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. Sorry about the delay. 21:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! Rank 2 Hi, I would like 10 beavers a t square and 3 millstones. My username is thesub1997. I need theese even though I am rank 5 because i am going to send them to my friend as a gift. Thank you! The Sub Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 20:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok I clicked I'll send the items. BTW do you still want the 10 phantom orcids you ordered a while ago (I can send them now)? 21:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) holy cow, you replied fast! and yes please i would still like the phantom orchids. Thank you! I sent the items plus ten free thornax since it took so long for me to get the phantom orchids. 21:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thornax May I have 100 thornax? (If you have it) I just got rank 5 in the BIONICLE mini-rank. 02:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Could you please click once on my Interstellar Ambush Module (if you have a space probe) and I'll send you the 100 thornax (I need lost space probes). 21:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a space probe. 02:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Then just click my lightworm module. 00:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) done. 23:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 23:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 100 thornax please. Thanks! 23:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Clicks on my lightworm module please. 00:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I sent the items. 00:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 100 thornax please. Thanks! 17:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Clicks on my lightworm module, please. 17:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 17:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sent items. 17:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Order Can I get: 1 mind cotrol emiter,1 forged master code book,1 of each secret message,5 elemental wind and fire,5 dino horns,50 Apples,20 apple pies,50 worker bees,20 best bees,25 better bee,30 strawberry,1 apple butter and 1 strawberry jam,1 acoustic guitar,and 2 electric and bass guitar,10 Friendship bracelets. I will sell you 5 dimonds for the mind control emiter and the forged master codebook.185 Clicks total. 18tanzc 02:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I will tell you once I get all the items huge ORDER! 02:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Also you need to send me 10 Hypnotic frequency machines so I can make the mind control emitter and the secret messages. 02:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Why do I need too? It never said that when I was buying!?!? If you're TRYING to rip me off or you just made a mistake.Plus,I don't have 10 hyptonic frequency machines,just 1. 18tanzc 14:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to forfill my order or what?????? 18tanzc 00:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Order I need 2 elecccccttttric guuuitarsss,,,where di you want the 16 clicksss zzzzzzzzzZzzzZZZZzzzBrickWheels (talk) 01:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok? I want 8 on each gated garden modules! 01:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) 8/16 done wait 4 minutes and i will click the last 8 BrickWheels (talk) 02:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) uhh slight problem i can only click 10/16 on gated garden module right now on account that my cousin is the only one that has seal of pos i don't and neither do my 6 imaginary friends BrickWheels (talk) 02:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ok it doesn't matter you can finish tomorrow. 02:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I finished and i still haven't gotten my electric guitars. I even over paid because you said you didn't have enough. When will i get my electric guitars its all i need to finish rank 6. BrickWheels (talk) 21:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I will get them now Brickwheels! 21:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I need 5 saphires ASAP I am going to trade 5 rough diamonds in exchange for 5 rough saphires. BrickWheels (talk) 02:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) jes000's order I would like to buy two(2) dino scales please. Ok 4 Clicks! Put them on any moodule you would like! ;) 19:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) erty49 order Can I have 3 engines???? bee battle module clicks Hi, I am wondering if there would be a way to order clicks on my bee battle module without ordering the rest of the starter pack. If not I will order the starter pack, just let me know Diaveborn (talk) 04:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RED FLOWERS Can I have 50 red flowers? price:50 clicks RED FLOWERS Can I have 50 red flowers price:50 clicks.22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC)22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC)22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC)22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC)22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Erty49 (talk) BIONICLE Starter Pack I would like one BIONICLE starter pack please. I am mugsiedoodle on MLN.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug (talk) 23:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) NVM.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug (talk) 01:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) hit singles 100 hit singles mln username is sharkhe tell me where to click hit singles 100 hit singles mln username is sharkhe tell me where to click 07:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC)